Sweetest Little Bookworm
by writerchick0214
Summary: Daryl is the new librarian and Merle can't stop looking at him. Written for a prompt requesting nerd!Merle, librarian!Daryl and schoolboy!Glenn. How could I resist? Also features Merle wearing reading glasses, because apparently I have a glasses kink. Merle/Daryl, Merle/Daryl/Glenn No incest


_**WARNING**_: This is for MATURE audiences only. Explicit sexual content between three adult men. Don't like, don't read.

Ok so here's my fill. It's funny because as soon as Merle said he missed the library I automatically thought of him wearing reading glasses and started drooling. I hope this is what the OP wants. And seriously you guys, if anyone wants to do a second fill PLEASE do!

Quick note: In this au, Merle and Daryl are not related. I'm obviously not against them being related, but it just worked better for the fic. If that's what turns you on, just pretend they're long lost brothers or something.

Thanks a million to my wonderful beta Crocochoo who not only edited this, but helped prevent my Merle being OOC.

Title from this song watch?v=_DBCf0nx02s

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sweetest Little Bookworm

Merle cursed, glasses slipping down his nose as he bent to reach for a book on the bottom shelf, adding it to his growing stack. The library was empty and blissfully quiet, the same way it was every day when Merle came, the early hour ensuring his peace. Heaving the books into his arms, Merle ventured to his favorite table; it was large and round, directly under a skylight and in front of the circulation desk. There was plenty of room for Merle to spread his books out neatly and enough natural light so he didn't have to strain his eyes, but his unobstructed view of the librarian was Merle's favorite thing about the table.

Daryl Dixon had taken over when old Mrs. White retired, and while the man was just as organized and helpful as Mrs. White had been, he was far more relaxed and lenient with late fees. He was younger than Merle by at least ten years, the beginning of crow's feet starting to show around his startlingly blue eyes, and wore a crisp plaid shirt every day. No matter how hot it got, Daryl's shirt remained buttoned and the sleeves remained down. While Daryl maintained a prim and proper appearance, there was something about the way the man carried himself that drew Merle's eyes to him.

Today felt different.

Daryl was lounging loose-limbed in his chair, feet kicked carelessly up onto the polished wood of his desk. He flipped through a hunting magazine - the same one Merle had sitting on his coffee table at home - and more than once Merle swore he saw Daryl glancing over at him. With a huff, he once again pushed his glasses back into place, resuming his reading. Shuffling caught Merle's attention and when he glanced up he found Daryl staring directly at him, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves, revealing well-refined forearms (and more skin than Merle had ever seen on the man). Long fingers caught Merle's attention, his eyes locked onto Daryl's hands as they moved. When Merle's gaze found its way back to Daryl's face, he found the younger man staring back, smirk on his lip. Merle quirked an eyebrow, feeling the corner of his mouth twitching as Daryl stood and made a show of popping open the top three buttons of his shirt.

Daryl moved closer and closer until he was next to Merle, hip cocked out against the table. Merle became painfully away of his wire frames as they slipped down the bridge of his nose again, glowering when Daryl merely leered and pushed the glasses up with his index finger, removing his hand to turn the pages of Merle's book.

"So," Daryl said, breaking the silence, "What d'you read all the time?"

"A bit of everythin', really," Merle drawled, "Mostly history."

Daryl closed the book and peered at the title, running his fingers over the dulled illustration. "Civil war, huh? You a good ol' southern boy?"

Merle knew when he was being teased.

"I'm doin' a little genealogy research; I had family in the civil war, fighin' fer the south. Jus' tryin' to learn more about 'em."

"You don' look like the readin' type," Daryl said, eyeing Merle up and down.

Merle glared, "What're you tryin' to say, boy? I look dumb'r somethin'?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'," Daryl responded calmly but he inched a little closer, shutting the book.

They were silent for a moment.

"You got somethin' you need?" Merle asked, sitting up straighter to puff out his chest defensively.

Daryl completely ignored Merle's question, "That yer bike outside?"

"What d'you think?"

Daryl didn't say anything, only reached out to tug at the leather vest Merle wore; not expecting it, Merle jerked forward a little, forehead bumping into Daryl's side. He shoved away, chair skidding loudly on the ground as he moved backward. Daryl laughed softly, moving again so they were knee to knee.

"I've seen you lookin' at me," Daryl said.

"What?" Merle exclaimed, "I ain't been lookin' at nothin'."

Daryl laughed, "It's alright, Merle, I've been lookin' right back."

Merle stared straight ahead at Daryl's waist, hands clenched tightly on his thighs. The room was suddenly far too hot; sweat beaded on Merle's hairline and made his shirt stick to his back uncomfortably. A rough, calloused hand touched his cheek and trailed around to cup the back of his neck, and before Merle knew what was happening Daryl was straddling his thighs, weight heavy but not uncomfortable on his lap.

"What the hell d'you think yer doin'?" Merle asked, stunned.

Daryl just wiggled, making it impossible for Merle to miss the hardness grinding down against him.

Without thinking, Merle's hands settled on Daryl's hips, fingers digging in so hard he thought they might leave bruises. Daryl didn't seem to mind, only humming in what seemed to be contentment before leaning down to nuzzle at a sensitive spot right below Merle's ear. He groaned, bucking up against Daryl and turning to brush their scruffed cheeks together. Daryl moved until their lips brushed and Merle took full advantage of their position, sealing their lips, teeth clacking together. Daryl moaned, arms winding around Merle neck to pull him in.

"Jesus," Merle gasped when they separated, sneaking his hands under Daryl's shirt to trail up. Daryl's skin was warm, ribs quivering as Merle trailed large palms up his body.

"Get this shit off," Daryl ground out, tearing at Merle's leather vest.

Merle reluctantly took his hands out of Daryl's shirt to shrug out of the vest, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Daryl was immediately on him, tugging Merle's white tank top up and over his head, the sleeves getting caught on his ears. Once Merle was shirtless, Daryl bent down to latch his mouth on the point where neck meets shoulder, kissing it softly before biting harshly, causing Merle to hiss in surprise. Daryl snuck his hands between their bodies, unbuttoning his own shirt without stopping his relentless attack on Merle's throat. He wasn't sure where Daryl tossed the plaid button down, but suddenly they were chest to chest, skin slick with a thin layer of sweat.

When Daryl's forehead bumped against Merle's glasses the older man growled, reaching up to take them off. Daryl quickly moved to stop him with a hand on his wrist.

"Leave 'em on," Daryl breathed into Merle's mouth, bumping the bottom of the frames with his nose.

"You got some weird kink or somethin'?" Merle asked but moved his hands to grip Daryl's ass instead.

"You could say that."

Daryl kissed him again, running his fingers through Merle's short hair only to grab a handful and tug harshly.

"Shit, boy," Merle gasped, pulling away, "We're in the middle of the library."

"Guess we better be quick then," Daryl responded, kissing him again.

Merle snarled, gripping Daryl's ass tighter as he abruptly stood, maneuvering them so Daryl's back was flat on the table. Daryl's legs automatically moved to wrap around the older man's waist, pulling him as close as he could get, arching his back so their chests touched. Taking the opportunity, Merle slipped a hand under Daryl's body to lie on the arch of the man's back, holding their bodies together.

"Off," Daryl demanded, thumbs hitched in Merle's belt loops.

"Fuck," Merle cussed, sitting up to unbutton his jeans.

Daryl was doing the same, kicking off his heavy boots, pulling his dark jeans down and off in one smooth motion. He was wearing nothing underneath, Merle noticed gleefully, watching as Daryl extracted a condom and packet of lube to thrust into Merle's hand.

"Hurry up," Daryl urged, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Merle laughed, pushing his pants down just enough to expose his dick; he was so hard it hurt, flushed red and heavy in his hand. He tore open the packet of lube with his teeth, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. Lazily stroking himself with his left hand, Merle probed at Daryl's entrance with his right, his grin feral when Daryl spread his legs wider. Being a little more rough than he normally would, Merle pushed in to the first knuckle quickly, watching Daryl's body tense up before relaxing, throwing his head back to groan in pleasure. Carefully but confidently, Merle moved his finger in and out until it was gliding with no resistance, adding another finger.

"I ain't no broad." Daryl lifted up on his elbows to watch Merle, "Get on with it 'fore I take care of this myself."

"Cocky little shit, ain't you?" Merle removed his fingers to slick himself, lining his cock up with Daryl's tight hole.

Merle sunk in slowly, enjoying the hot grip on his cock and the way Daryl snaked his limbs around him. He held himself up with his forearms on either side of Daryl's head, body shaking with the effort it took to take his time and not slam violently into the pliant body below him. Daryl's body was hard and firm, lightly tanned and covered with scars that had Merle wanting to ask questions he knew he'd never get an answer to. There was a _Norman_ tattoo across the younger man's heart, faded and old and intriguing in a way Merle didn't understand.

"Jesus Christ." Daryl groaned, arching again when Merle was buried to the hilt.

Merle buried his face in Daryl's neck, taking in the man's scent and tasting his skin. Daryl was panting, hands scrabbling for purchase on Merle's back as they set up a steady and brutal pace. The two men were breathing and moaning into each other's mouths, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the empty library and urging Merle's actions on. His glasses were knocked askew when Daryl jerked away to keen loudly as his prostate was brushed, the lenses fogging up from Daryl's panting breathes.

"Harder, damn it!" Daryl demanded, pushing into Merle's thrusts.

"Shut _up_!" Merle snapped, shoving two of his fingers into Daryl's mouth.

Daryl sucked on the digits eagerly, hollowing his cheeks as though he were sucking a dick. Merle sneered down at the other man, picking up his pace to slam into Daryl as hard as he possibly could; Daryl's eyes rolled back and he whined around the fingers in his mouth.

A loud bang interrupted them.

"Christ, kid, what're you doin' here so early?" Daryl asked, spitting the fingers out of his mouth.

Merle turned to see a young Asian man, probably in his early twenties, staring at them with an open mouth. He wore some kind of school uniform of crisp black pants, an immaculate white button down with a simple black tie and a black blazer with some type of embroidered seal on the breast. When he caught Merle looking at him the man blushed, licking his plump lips nervously.

"I -our professor was sick so we got off early." The kid stuttered out, reaching down to pick up his fallen backpack.

"_Fuck_." Daryl muttered under his breath, head thumping against the desk.

Merle hung his head between his shoulders, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. His cock was still hard and wanting where it was buried deep inside Daryl, the appearance of the young man doing nothing to quell his need. He clenched his hands into fists where they rested on the desk, muscles tense and shaking.

"This is the guy you were talking about?" The kid asked, nodding his head at Merle.

"Yeah," Daryl said, patting Merle's shoulder so he would pull out. Merle did so reluctantly. "C'mon Glenn, don' just stand there."

Daryl sat up on the table, pulling Merle in for a kiss that caught the older man off guard. The librarian moved without breaking the kiss, pushing Merle down into the chair, gesturing behind his back for Glenn to come closer. When Glenn was within arm's reach, Daryl gripped the back of his neck tightly and guided him towards the seat, bending the kid at the waist so his lips were hovering near Merle's.

"A-are you sure?" Glenn asked, looking between Merle and Daryl nervously.

"You interrupted us, kid, now yer gonna put them lips of yers to good use."

Glenn nodded and closed the distance between himself and Merle, kissing him sloppily. The kid's lips were much bigger than Daryl's, plump and soft where the other man's were thin and chapped. Unsure if he was allowed to touch, Merle gripped Glenn's tie to haul him closer, pleased when Daryl hummed his approval. Just when Merle was getting used to Glenn's lips the kid was pulled away and slammed against Daryl, their teeth clanking together so hard Merle heard it. Daryl whispered something to Glenn who nodded and stepped away, his tie askew in a way that had Merle's gripping the base of his dick to prevent shooting his load prematurely. Daryl slicked Merle up again, catching his eyes with a crooked smile before he turned around and lowered himself on Merle's cock, back to chest.

"You were right about the glasses," Glenn said when Daryl was seated, head lolling back against Merle's shoulders.

"What the hell're you two talkin' 'bout?" Merle asked defensively, one of his hands moving to adjust said glasses.

"Don' take 'em off," Daryl said, turning to bite at Merle's jaw.

Merle grumbled but didn't remove them, holding onto Daryl's hips so he could thrust up into the waiting body. Daryl wrapped a hand around the back of Merle's neck, tilting their heads so they could kiss; the angle was all wrong but perfect, their tongues tangling between them. When Daryl got his feet planted firmly on the ground he started bouncing on Merle's lap, breath hitching between whimpers.

"On yer knees," Daryl crooked a welcoming finger at Glenn.

Glenn fell to his knees before Glenn, licking his lips until they were shiny with his spit. He was eyeing Daryl's cock hungrily, reaching out to trail a single finger from base to lip. Daryl hissed into Merle's mouth, his free hand reaching down to grip Glenn's hair so tight the Asian man whined but did nothing to extract the greedy fingers. Merle watched, fascinated, as Glenn bent his head to take Daryl fully into his mouth in one go, nose bumping against the soft curls at the base of Daryl's cock. Daryl had stopped moving but Merle couldn't bring himself to care, enraptured by the sight below him.

Glenn's head bobbed quickly and expertly, making it obvious this wasn't the first time he and Daryl had done this. His lips looked even bigger stretched around Daryl, wet and pink and Merle couldn't help himself when he traced the seal they made. Both Daryl and Glenn moaned at that, Daryl's hips jerking enough to choke the young man. Glenn spluttered, choking when he pulled away and a line of spit remained between his lips and Daryl's cock.

"Don' move," Daryl said breathlessly, starting to bounce on Merle's lap again.

Merle leaned forward to bite at Daryl's neck, sucking a large, dark bruise into the skin. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, hugging him to his body as he neared his climax.

"I ain' gonna last much longer," Merle said into Daryl's throat.

Daryl didn't respond, just moved faster and slammed down harder, swiveling his hips sinfully. With a lubed hand Daryl started jacking himself off, moving in time with the pace he and Merle had made. His climax took Merle by surprise, spilling into Daryl.

"Open yer mouth," Daryl requested and for a moment Merle thought he was talking to him, but then Glenn was moving in closer and opening his mouth, looking up at the two of them through thick lashes.

Then Daryl was shooting all over Glenn's face, his come splattering on his cheek and chin and some in his open, waiting mouth. Glenn took it happily, tongue poking out to lap at a drop hanging from his bottom lip. The three of them sat there gasping for breath, Merle still hugging Daryl close to him.

"I'm too old fer this shit," Merle stretched his arms above his head, back cracking in protest.

"Next time we should take this to the break room," Daryl gingerly extracted himself from Merle's lap, "I have a nice couch back there."

"Next time?" Merle asked.

Daryl extended a hand to smear through the mess on Glenn's face, licking his own come from his finger, "Unless you don' want to, of course?"

"The kid gonna be there, too?" Merle jerked his chin in Glenn's direction because he couldn't tear his eyes from Daryl's mouth.

"I knew it," Glenn grinned, face glowing, "I _told_ you he'd be a rice queen."

…Fin?

a/n: Please let me know what you think!


End file.
